


The Devil May Care

by smokescreen_wolfie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Takes place in season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokescreen_wolfie/pseuds/smokescreen_wolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in the cage with Lucifer again? Sam is having a hard time beliving this..<br/>*One short*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil May Care

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: This takes palce in season 11, I had no one to beta test this so there will be grammer mistakes and spelling*

"You see Sammy, I been so lonely down in this cage without you.." Lucifer paused and walked over to his hunter, it was like cat and mose, pray and preditor. "..but now you are back and hopefully here to stay..~" he purred out the last bit, oh he was going to make the most out of this and enjoy ever mintute of it.  
  
A nervous laugh left Sam as he backed more into the cage's bars, he should have known better then to belive his visions are from Lucifer insted of God, God wouldn't want to talk to him. Sam slowly slipt down to the floor, hands covering his face and knees pulled close to his chest "no.. not again.." he mumbles to himself, how can this happen to him? Why didn't he just waited for Dean. His body went numb, heart beating fast, Sam knew this was a beginning of a panic attack and just knowing that made all this worse.  
  
Lucifer tilited his head to the side, what was wrong with his hunter? Slowly he walked over to his vessel and kneels down in front of him "Sam?" he softly whisperd. Sam looked up at him, hair covering his face and tears slowly running dow his cheeks, the sight made Lucifer feel guilty "Sam.. calm down."  
  
The younger Winchester looked stright at Lucifer, guilt and sadness was all he could see in them deep green eyes "I-I can't.." he mumbles, how could he calm down?! he was in the cage again. A hand stroke his cheek gentaly, the archangel's hands felt rough agaisnt his sensitive skin but slowly Sam len into it. "Why..?"  
  
"Why I wanted you here? Because I missed you. When you said yes to me before, I felt.. complate and for the first time.. happy." Lucifer wasn't lieing, the day Sam said yes was the day Lucifer had been waited for his hole life. "Can you feel that? The longing to be one. I can help you kill the darkness, I can be there when everyone else leaves. You can feel the need to be one being, me and you. Us." The archangel puts his other hand over the hunter's clothed chest, right by the heart, he used what little of his grace he has to return Sam's heart beat to normal. "I want to help you."  
  
Sam takes a deep breath, the numbness went and he could breath normally, maybe Lucifer does care about him. He thought about the angel said about being one, about the longing to be part of each other and the scary thing was that Lucifer wasn't lieing, Sam wanted to be one with him. "I do feel that longing, when we are like this i'm scared of you but when we were one.. I felt safe and loved." he paused when he thought abotu Dean, he would be angry- no pissed at this "but I can't.. Dean would be mad.."  
  
The light bringer sighs and looks down "Dean will never understand Sammy, we need to be one. We both can't be like this any longer, let me protect you, let me love you, let me show you true happyness." He stood up and held out his hand "Say yes.."  
  
Sam looked at the hand, should he do this? Should he really not care about what Dean would say or do? Should he really trust Lucifer and do something that felt right? So many questions ran though his head, Sam had to make up his mind. Slowly Sam grabbed the other man hand.  
  
"Yes.."


End file.
